Bleached Moments!
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favourite Bleach charater get up to in their spare time? Well you're about to find out! ...The Bleach cast have way too much free time to themselves! Drabble Series.
1. Fight me Ichigo!

_Hey everyone! _

_I have a few of these already planned but after the first few you can request a character! :) _

_Enjoy, R&R AND F&F! :D _

* * *

_**Fight me Ichigo! **_

"Fight me now Ichigo!" Kenpachi roared, hyped up and ready for a good fight against Ichigo.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted back surprised at the sudden arrival. "Kenpachi? What are you doing here?!"

"I was just passing by, that's all."

"In the world of the living?!"

"Enough chat! Fight me Ichigo!"

"No! God damn it!"

"You decline my challenge?"

"Yes!"

"Well tough, I'm here now and I'm not backing down."

"Just go away!"

"Not until you fight me!"

"I'm in the shower for crying out loud!"

"Ha! Then I've caught you off guard!" Kenpachi roared with laughter. "This is the best time to strike!"

"SAY WHAT!"

"I'm going to defeat you this time!"

"HU?!"

"Prepare yourself Ichigo!"

"No wait! Kenpac-" Ichigo pleads were cut off.

"3-2-1!" He counted down. "I'm coming for you! Kurosaki!" Before bursting down the door, ready to kick some ass!

"NO! STOP! PLEASE WAIT! KENPACHI!"

* * *

_Hey tell me what you think!_

_Next chapter: Sir Ducky Mcduck duck! _

_Take a guess who came up with that name :P Anyway peace out guys! _


	2. Sir Ducky Mcduck duck!

_Hey guys! Thanks for following/favoriting. I totally have a new chapter ready for Friday since Wednesdays are very busy for me, then again so are Thursday! _

_theradioactivephoenix ~ I could think of a Hitsugaya for you :) and I might do a at a later date._

_Anyway Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Sir Ducky Mcduck duck!**_

Ichigo sighed, she was taking way too long just to have a bath. No wonder Tatsuki had asked him to make sure she got to school on time, while she was off ill.

If Inoue had been left to her own devices she'd probably make it to school by lunch time!

Also if she was late again she was going to get a detention, then that meant that she'd have to walk home not only in the dark but alone and even Ichigo was wary of walking the streets when it got dark and hell he was boy! Nevermind, sweet, innocent, naive Inoue who was bond to attacked attention!

"Orihime and rubber ducks defenders of the universe against the little blue men!"

"Inoue?"

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I'm just saving the planet!"

"...Okay..." Saving the planet in the bath? Typical Inoue.

"But could you possibly do that later? You're going to be late again."

"Ha! Not a problem Kurosaki-kun! You see, Sir Ducky McDuck Duck has the power of time!"

"Sir Ducky McDuck Duck?" Okay now he was getting worried. "Inoue have you been having sweet before bed again?" He had been told before about the effects that sugar had on the girl, epically before she went to sleep and it wasn't pretty.

"Nope! Why would ask that, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head. "...No reason..."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment! P.S you can request a character and I'll see what I can do :) _

_Next chapter: The Quincy standard_

_In which Tatsuki and Uryu are stuck in a tricky situation. _

_Anyway Peace out! And have a great day! :) _


	3. Quincy Standard

_Hey Guys Next Chapters here! :D _

_Hope you enjoy! :D _

_Leave a comment!_

* * *

_**Quincy Standard **_

Tatsuki couldn't help but wonder how she got herself dragged into all this mess…

Then again, she wasn't completely sure what was going anyway. All she did know that a Hollow was holding her hostage with a sword looking thing, that was pressed against her neck. Meanwhile Uryu was surrounded by others Hollows with one of his magical arrows aimed at the Hollow that had hold of her.

"Give up." Uryu stated. "And let Tatsuki go." He added darkly, making Tatsuki smiled slightly, happy that he was concerned about her safety. She felt not only relived that he was her for her but amazed by him, maybe she'd gotten him wrong, maybe he wasn't what he first seemed.

"Put that arrow down, boy." The Hollow replied, it sounded like a females voice.

"No."

"Don't you care what happens to this girl here?" The Hollow said as it pressed the blade closer to Tatsuki neck, who went wide eyed.

"Will you kill her?" Uryu questioned his arrow never wavered. "Very well."

That wasn't what both the Hollow and Tatsuki were excepting, what's worse was he said it so casually!

"WHAT?!" Tatsuki roared, scratch what she'd said earlier!

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry I'm afraid you'll have to share the same fate as the others. No deals with Hollows, that's the Quincy standard." Uryu replied, unfazed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Tatsuki shouted back, god if she got out of this she was going to kick his ass!

"Don't worry, I'll write your next of kin."

"YOU'LL DO WHAT?!"

It was officially Uryu was a dead man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter: Any key!

Byakuya and Renji face off against a tricky rival!

Peace!


	4. Any key!

_That last one was my favourite yet ;D _

_Anyway enjoy! _

* * *

**_Any Key! _**

Byakuya stared at the screen, then back at the keyboard and repeated this a few times. "Is there something wrong captain?" Renji questioned from the seat next to him.

"It seems these humans are smarter than I give them credit for."

"Hu?" Well that took Renji by surprise. "Why would you say that?"

Byakuya glared at the screen. "It seems these computers machines they have are very well guarded."

"Really?" Renji replied looking at the box with a screen in it, confused. How could it be well guarded? When it was so damn easy to sneak in…

"It's smart thing." Byakuya stated once again glancing down at the keyboard then back up at the screen. "It keeps telling me 'To continue press any key.'"

Renji's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Any Key?"

Byakuya sighed. "But there is no any key, I have checked, repeatedly. So I cannot continue."

Renji gasped. "Damn, so it tricked us into a false sense of security!"

Byakuya nodded. "It seems so."

"What are we going to do about it, captain?"

Byakuya sighed, again. "We shall take down its defence." He drew his Zanpakutō.

"Wait, captain-"

"Bankai." Renji swallowed, looking around nervously. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Pink Sakura blossoms appeared all around the room.

**_BOOM!_**

"Maybe it was a bit extensive. " Byakuya noted as the petals disappeared.

Renji rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

With the not only computer but the rest of the room completely destroyed, the Squad six captain and lieutenant quickly departed back to the Soul Society their mission a failure.

Ichigo felt somewhat relieved as he walked into his empty house. Karin and Yuzu had after school clubs while Isshin was at a meeting for a couple of days. For once, he might actually get some time to relax, considering that he'd spent two years' worth of saving to be able to buy a computer so he could type up his homework instead of writing it up. He seemed to find it a hell of a lot quicker typing than writing, the computer was a god to him.

Though as soon as he opened the door to his room, him feeling relieved was replaced by the feeling of shock and horror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

He glanced around, noticing that his almighty computer was now in bits, he then proceeded to get into the fetal position and mourned his laptop…

* * *

_Hehehe, hope you enjoy! :D _

_Leave a review! Also you can request a character! _


	5. Entertainment

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D You call get a cookie! :D _

_Anyway, I've made some more stories since then XD So these update will be getting slower XD sorry! _

_Enjoy and leave a comment!_

* * *

**_Entertainment _**

"Women." Ulquiorra called his charge, who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I-is there something you want Ulquiorra?" Orihime questioned him, wondering exactly what her ice cube captor wanted.

"Yes." He stated as he walked further into her room, which well was more like a prison cell, epically with the bars on the window. "Lord Aizen wants to make sure you're entertained." He stated.

Orihime blinked at him. Aizen wanted what?! "Ummm."

"He also stated that if there is anything that would make you more comfy to just ask."

Who are you? And what have you done with Aizen?!

Either way Orihime could use this to her advantage! Finally, things were looking up! "Um, could you possibly get me a TV and an Xbox." When she got the Xbox, she could log into live and message her friends to tell them where she was! Also while she was waiting, she could get some practice in and kick Tatsuki ass in Call Of Duty! That was if she ever learned how to stop flash banging herself.

Ulquiorra didn't blink, which somewhat freaked Orihime out. "Hn." She took as a yes before turning and walking out without another word but the 4th Espada couldn't help but thing how strange this girl was.

It was an hour after he left that Ulquiorra walked back into the women room, once again making her jump. "I have your things."

Well that was quick! She gave a small smile. "Thanks you."

Ulquiorra placed the Tv on the sofa also placed a flat piece of cardboard on the floor. Orihime blinked as she looked over the items. "Um, Ulquiorra where is the Xbox?" She questioned up to the 4th Espada it wasn't like him to forget anything.

Ulquiorra grunted before picking up the cardboard. "Here."

Orihime blinked. "Hu?"

"Here is your Ex-box."

She blinked again. Oh. My.

"Though I cannot see how you will be entertained by dismantled box."

Orihime mentally facepalmed and decided that it was worth it to try to explain to Ulquiorra that he'd gotten the wrong thing and what an Xbox actually was. Ulquiorra did not bother to ask why the women had gone silent and just walked out.

Orihime sighed as she looked over at the flattened cardboard and Tv…

Hey at least she still had the TV!

It was then, only then that Orihime realised there was no plug sockets in the room or electricity for that matter.

She groaned aloud as she slid down one of the walls, somehow she ended up as bored before.

* * *

_I always did wonder what Orihime did in her spare time in Hueco Mundo XD _

_PEACE! :D _


End file.
